Todos mis bailes
by Deb90
Summary: Sam le prometió que lucharía por ella y lo ha hecho, a pesar de las trabas, de las evasivas, de cada vez que lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que el verano ya había acabado. Lo ha hecho hasta que no ha podido más. Supuesto final para el capítulo 3x13


**Disclaimer: Sigo teniendo pelo, lo que quiere decir que sigo sin ser Ryan Murphy, lo que sigue significando que no, Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><em>Hoy han salido los nuevos spoilers del capítulo 12 que nos han preocupado a todos de entrada, así que aquí tenéis mi idea de lo que podría pasar en el 13, espero que os guste.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>TODOS MIS BAILES<strong>_

_La música es curiosa, revela el amor. Se sabe en los compases, en las notas, en los pasos; en la manera en la que el corazón cambia su ritmo para adaptarlo a la melodía_

La música resonaba en el gimnasio del McKinley mientras todos sus alumnos bailaban divertidos, era el baile de San Valentín, pero a muchos les había dado igual, parejas o no parejas casi todo el alumnado del McKinley estaba allí, y todos parecían estar disfrutando tanto como en el baile de fin de curso.

Todos menos uno, para Sam Evans aquello tenía poco que ver con el baile de fin de curso del año anterior, en aquel baile había empezado la historia de amor que marcaría su vida, su corazón se había acelerado al mirar por primera vez de verdad a la persona que se haría dueña de él, en aquel baile había empezado a ser feliz de verdad después de mucho tiempo. Sin embargo en este… en este estaba derrotado, el corazón lo tenía hecho pedazos y en cuanto la viese aparecer por la puerta no sabía si sería capaz de no derrumbarse.

Ni siquiera quería estar allí, su plan era quedarse en casa, comerse lo que Carol le dejase preparado antes de salir con Burt, y pasar el resto de la noche tirado en la cama maldiciendo su mala suerte, envidiando a Shane y echándola de menos; no era un plan brillante pero sí el que más le apetecía, ante Mercedes se había mostrado fuerte, le había dado un ultimátum y no iba a volverse a atrás, pero de ahí a conseguir pasar toda la noche viéndola bailar con otro, rodeado de parejas que no dejaban de mirarse lánguidamente a los ojos como Finn y Rachel…aquello no podría soportarlo.

Sin embargo Kurt había tenido otros planes, directamente lo había amenazado, o se vestía e iba con ellos o haría que Finn lo sostuviese mientras el mismo le cambiaba el chándal por algo más apropiado, todo aquello después de rayar el dvd de Avatar; ante semejantes amenazas, la cara de pena de Kurt y los ruegos de Finn y Mike, que se había pasado por allí, poco más le había quedado que consentir.

Se había duchado, se había vestido, se había metido en el coche, había ido al baile, se había sentado en una silla y allí estaba, intentando olvidar al mundo y volverse fuerte antes de que Mercedes entrase por la puerta, antes de volver a ver como no tenía nada, antes de querer desaparecer. Realmente estaba a punto de levantarse y ofrecerse como ayuda a Puck para alcoholizar el ponche, a lo mejor si aquello tenía algo que ahogase aquel sabor a cereza también ahogaría un poco sus penas.

La había perdido, había luchado y la había perdido, y si no quería echarse a llorar como una niña en mitad del instituto más le valía dejar de pensar en ello; estaba pensando en la posibilidad de volver a casa de los Hummel-Hudson andando si conseguía escabullirse de sus amigos, cosa difícil ya que Puck y Artie tenían toda una noche para solteros preparada, cuando la distinguió.

Fue solo un instante, el segundo que sus ojos giraron sin su permiso hacia la puerta, pero no le hizo falta más. Allí estaba, más preciosa que nunca, es decir, igual que cada vez que la miraba, paseando la vista nerviosa por el gimnasio mientras se sujetaba con fuerza al chal que llevaba sobre los hombros. Sintió como su mandíbula caía al verla, y de pronto, sin poder controlarlo, también se sintió enfadado, porque estaba preciosa, porque no entendía como toda la plantilla masculina del McKinley, y parte de la femenina, no se giraba a mirarla, porque resplandecería aún más cuando sonriese envuelta en aquel vestido fucsia.

Eso era lo que lo había enfadado, era absurdo, era una tontería, simplemente era el color de su vestido, pero de aquel color había ido vestida en su primera noche juntos, y contra toda lógica sintió que nuevamente Shane se llevaría algo que era suyo. Apretó el vaso con fuerza en la mano, tanta que el plástico quedó hecho un amasijo y sin poder evitarlo la buscó con la vista de nuevo.

Allí estaba, desde aquella distancia pudo notar como temblaba y las ganas de abrazarla para que dejase de hacerlo le dolieron tanto como una patada en el estómago, intentó despegar sus ojos de ella pero no pudo; vio como hablaba con Quinn, como la rubia la abrazaba y susurraba algo a su oído y como Mercedes, después de dejarle a su amiga el chal, echaba a andar hacia donde Quinn le había señalado; un par de segundos después su cerebro se dio cuenta, iba en su dirección, Quinn había señalado en su dirección, para llegar a Shane tendría que pasar de largo por donde él estaba.

La historia de su vida, pensó amargamente, para llegar a Shane, Mercedes pasaría de largo.

Con rapidez bajó la vista y se concentró en la manga de su americana, arreglando una arruga inexistente que realmente no le habría preocupado aunque estuviese allí, pero en ese preciso instante sería capaz de sacar a la entrenadora Sylvester con tal de no ver como Mercedes llegaba hasta Shane; no había visto al chico y no era algo que le hiciese especial ilusión, se quedaría toda la noche en aquella posición hasta que el gimnasio se vaciase si con eso se aseguraba de no ver lo que iba a pasar a su espalda.

- Sam – lo llamó una voz temblorosa, una voz que conocía mejor que la propia, la voz de Mercedes.

Levantó la vista casi con miedo, no era la primera vez que se imaginaba que la morena lo llamaba, pero cuando alzó los ojos vio que no era una mala pasada de su imaginación; todavía temblando, jugando nerviosa con la falda del vestido que caía hasta casi sus rodillas, y preciosa allí estaba Mercedes.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó incapaz de controlar su voz al verla.

- Solo…solo – trastabilló ella – quería decirte que esta noche estás muy guapo, ¿te gustaría bailar? – preguntó extendiendo la mano derecha.

Definitivamente Sam sabía que tenía que estar soñando, conocía aquellas palabras, eran las mismas que él le había dicho durante su primer baile, las palabras con las que se había iniciado el baile que lo había empezado todo, no podía ser real; pero lo era, los ojos casi asustados pero esperanzados de Mercedes y su mano temblorosa y extendida ante él se lo confirmaban, y no pudo pensar, no hubo más Shane, más última conversación, más ultimátum, todo quedó atrás y tomando prestadas sus palabras, tal y como ella había hecho ella con las suyas, le respondió:

- Me encantaría.

Cogió su mano con cuidado pero con firmeza, tal y como había hecho infinidad de veces y la apretó con suavidad intentando darle confianza, y en cierta manera debió de funcionar porque Mercedes le sonrió con timidez por encima del hombro mientras lo conducía a la pista.

Sin soltarse aún se vieron frente a frente, en los primeros compases de una lenta que Sam ni había escuchado empezar, pero por la que no podía estar más agradecido, y durante un instante se quedaron como se había quedado hace meses, sonriéndose nerviosos y sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Como aquella vez fue Sam quien llevó su mano libre a su cintura y, casi aguantando la respiración, condujo la mano de Mercedes que aún sujetaba hasta su nuca, ella le sonrió vergonzosa como lo había hecho la primera vez, pero sin perder un instante más las manos libres siguieron a las otras y empezaron a bailar.

- Lo he dejado – dijo Mercedes mirándolo a los ojos – sé que puede ser tarde, que quizás no cambie nada, que he sido una idiota y q…

- Te quiero – la interrumpió Sam con la mayor de las sonrisas.

- Sé que he hecho las cosas mal, he estado negado algo que sentía… - le respondió ella con una sonrisa propia mientras sus dedos acariciaban su cuello.

- Da igual – la interrumpió el chico.

- No, te he hecho daño porque me sentía culpable de quererte – insistió Mercedes avergonzada.

- Da igual – repitió Sam levantándole la barbilla ya que estaba a punto de hundir la cabeza en su pecho – me da igual, todo, menos tú, me da igual.

- Aún no entiendo como puedes seguir aquí, después de todo – susurró ella negando suavemente con la cabeza.

- Te dije que lucharía por ti – afirmó él simplemente.

- Y ha hecho falta que tirases la toalla para que yo reaccionase – se reprendió ella en voz alta.

- ¿Has dejado de quererme? Por mucho que lo hayas asegurado, que lo hayas batallado, que me lo dijeses una y otra vez, ¿has dejado de quererme? – preguntó Sam en su oído, Mercedes negó sin palabras y él continuó hablando – Yo tampoco habría dejado de luchar.

Mercedes se apartó de él para mirarlo, intentando contener las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar y justo antes de dejarse llevar y besarlo volvió la cabeza a su pecho.

- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada – murmuró sin ser capaz de mirarlo – pero necesito un poco de tiempo.

- Está bien – respondió al instante acariciando su espalda.

Siguieron bailando uno en brazos del otro, completamente relajados y ajenos al resto del mundo hasta que Sam no pudo evitar preguntarle algo, había intentado morderse la lengua y disfrutar del momento pero necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿Es por lo que la gente pueda pensar? – cuestionó con un hilo de voz, queriendo y no queriendo que lo escuchase.

Mercedes tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza a él para no tropezar y agradeció que su agarre en su cintura se intensificase, porque había estado a punto de pisarlo y mandarlos al suelo; en absoluto era por eso, pero ahora que él lo preguntaba se daba cuenta de cómo había sonado, no le llegaba con lo que lo había hecho pasar, ahora Sam pensaba que no quería volver aún con él por lo que los demás pudiesen opinar.

Antes de pensar en que decirle la música que los envolvía llegó a ella, y agradeciendo la elección del dj que esta vez habían contratado levantó los ojos para mirarlo mientras cantaba con la música:

_- But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with you embrace, and in this world of loneliness I see your face, yet everyone around me thinks I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe, I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you, they try to pull me away but they don't know the truth, my hearts crippled by the vein that I keep closing, you cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love…_

- Ahora mismo te besaría – susurró él abrazándola con más fuerza.

- Me dan igual, de verdad – le aseguró la chica refugiándose en su abrazo – simplemente quiero hacerlo bien. Nos merecemos algo que sea nuestro, no quiero nuestro principio en su final.

Sam no le contestó, dejó un beso en su cabeza y ambos siguieron moviéndose juntos ajenos a las miradas de sus compañeros, miradas felices de sus amigos, curiosas por parte de la gran mayoría del alumnado y algunas que ya los estaban juzgando.

- ¿Puedes cantármela otra vez? – pidió Mercedes de nuevo enterrada en su pecho, disfrutando del placer de poder escuchar como su corazón latía acelerado por volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

- ¿Versión mash-up? – bromeó Sam sabiendo a que se refería mientras sus manos seguían acariciando su espalda mientras bailaban.

- Preferiría que no – rió la chica recordando el momento.

- No me quedó tan mal – insistió él fingiendo ofenderse.

- No he dicho eso – aseguró ella riendo – de hecho, espero que vuelvas a cantarme en español.

- Desde luego no tan bien como tú – dijo Sam, dejó un beso más en su cabeza y sin preocuparse porque su propia melodía no cuadrase con lo que estaba sonando empezó a cantarle en un susurro:

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance_

_Would you run and never look back_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying_

_And would you save my soul tonight_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips_

_Would you laugh_

_Please tell me this_

_Now would you die for the one you loved_

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine_

_Would you lie_

_Would you run away_

_Am I in too deep_

_Have I lost my mind_

_I don't care, you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you_

_Am I in too deep_

_Have I lost my mind_

_Well I don't care_

_You're here tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_And I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero_

- Ya he dicho sí cuando me has pedido que baile contigo – dijo Mercedes entre lágrimas mirándolo a los ojos – y lo diré siempre, toda mi vida, cada vez que me lo pidas.

- Tengo que irme – murmuró Sam tras dejar un beso en su mejilla, y al ver sus ojos cuestionarlo se apresuró a explicarse – Vamos a hacerlo bien, vamos a ir despacio, y si te sigo mirando un segundo más te besaré, y cuando te beso ni siquiera mi corazón puede ir despacio.

Mercedes sonrió y tras asentir se pudo de puntillas para dejar ella un beso en su mejilla, Sam la soltó con reticencia y se sacó la chaqueta para pasársela por los hombros.

- Estás temblando – le dijo sin poder resistirse a acariciar su mejilla.

- Ya no tengo frío – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Sam se alejó de la pista, y cuando pasó al lado de Quinn vio que junto a la rubia estaban ahora Kurt, Santana y Brittany que le sonrieron antes de brindar con sus vasos de ponche, les devolvió la sonrisa frotándose el cuello nervioso y cruzó las puertas del gimnasio para salir a tomar el aire y no volver sobre sus pasos a besarla. Escuchó como sus amigos chillaban y se lanzaban sobre Mercedes y no pudo evitar reír el también.

En el momento en el que pisó el pasillo y sin darle tiempo a pensar nada más sintió una mano tirar de la suya.

- Quiero ese beso – le pidió Mercedes cuando se giró – por favor.

- Nunca tienes que pedirme que te bese, siempre lo haré encantando – respondió Sam entrelazando sus dedos.

- Has venido desde Kentucky, has luchado contra mi propia cabezonería, te has apuntado a natación sincronizada, has hecho que mi nombre brillase, me has regalado declaraciones preciosas y me has recordado cada día porqué estoy enamorada de ti; no tengo derecho a pedirte nada más, pero lo quiero todo.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más Sam se inclinó y la besó, sus manos acunaban sus mejillas, secando una lágrima que había vuelto a caer y sujetándola cerca al mismo tiempo y pronto sintió como Mercedes lanzaba los brazos a su cuello. Ahora era libre para hacer aquello, era libre para besarlo y se iba a encargar de disfrutarlo, hundió las manos en su pelo y se pegó a él todo lo que pudo, haciendo que Sam bajase una de sus manos a su espalda y los dos se enredaron en el beso. Ninguno supo quien fue el primero en pedirle al otro que el beso fuese a más, pero ambos lo concedieron al momento, su beso en el auditorio había lo mejor que les había pasado en meses, pero estaba prohibido, este no. Este era suyo, era libre, era el amor, las ganas y la necesidad que habían estado conteniendo.

Muy a su pesar se separaron para coger aire y se quedaron frente contra frente, ella de puntillas con las manos aún enterradas en su pelo, y él inclinado usando su propia chaqueta para tirar de ella y mantenerla contra si mismo. Mercedes sonrió una vez más y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar se apartó de él para volver al gimnasio.

- El próximo será definitivo – le aseguró.

- En el próximo no voy a soltarte – juró él con una sonrisa.

- Te la devuelvo al final de la noche Evans – le dijo Mercedes ya en la puerta refiriéndose a su chaqueta.

- Cuando te acompañe a casa – le dijo él avanzando de espaldas hacia la salida.

- ¿Te guardamos sitio en la mesa?

- Sí, ahora mismo vuelvo. Resérvame otro baile.

- Todos tuyos – aseguró ella, ninguno quería separarse del otro y lo estaban demostrando al alargar la conversación así.

- Entra, o no voy a dejar que lo hagas – advirtió él con una sonrisa.

Mercedes le hizo caso pero cuando ya había abierto la puerta recordó una cosa.

- ¡Sam! – lo llamó – el chico se giró a mirarla y siguió hablando – hay algo que he dicho estos días y sí es verdad. Siempre te querré – dijo parafraseando la canción de Whitney Houston - Ahora, y siempre – añadió.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Estoy convencida de que todo el drama acabará en algo así, en que nos darán un final feliz, y ya que es Glee y puede pasar de todo, ¿por qué no? (Lo sé, lo sé, fantaseo que da gusto)

Las canciones que aparecen son:

- Bleeding Love de Leona Lewis, cuando Mercedes le canta a Sam

- Hero de Enrique Iglesias, cuando es él quien canta (no, no he podido resistirme a usarla tras pasarme medio día con la versión Bamboleo/Hero)

Cuando empecé a escribir esto otra idea de lo que podría llegar a pasar en ese baile pasó por mi cabeza, pero se alejaba bastante del canon y ya que esto es mi idea de lo que podría pasar realmente no quise desviarme, pero estoy trabajando en la idea, así que si mi inspiración no se da a la fuga, espero tenerlo en un par de días para que podáis leerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Review this chapter<em> está ahí abajo, y yo estoy deseosa de saber que os ha parecido ^^


End file.
